This invention relates to an improvement for a tambourine with light control effect, and particularly to a structural improvement for a tambourine with a light control effect.
In general the conventional type of tambourine has no light control effect: and the mood is fabricated solely on the sound effect produced by the player striking the tambourine. Although it still gives some audible effect a better field effect cannot be achieved, for it is too boring to attract the audiences so the effect of the tambourine cannot be increased.